1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for accessing a network.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, service providers provide access networks in the long-haul and metropolitan network markets. Unfortunately, the present network access equipment used by the service providers fails to account for numerous problems.
One problem is that the equipment breaks the network infrastructure into an access network owned and operated by the service provider and an enterprise network owned and operated by enterprises. Thus, a hard boundary is created between a service provider""s access network and an enterprise""s network. Therefore, both the service provider and the enterprise must aggregate, provision, and manage all of their network signals within their own territory before they interface with each other in the boundary between their networks. This type of network design creates many problems. Such problems include reduced revenue for service providers, increased network infrastructure investment for both service providers and enterprises, and increased network complexity for enterprises.
Another problem exists in that almost all of today""s optical access network equipment vendors position their business to service providers, not to enterprises. Thus, the equipment they make is primarily used by service providers. The equipment design is often tailored for some specific network architectures such as passive optical networks, mesh/ring networks, and the like, as well as for some specific customer base such as multi-tenant units, application providers, internet service providers, aggregations of DSL and cable modem traffic, and the like. As a result, the equipment only targets a limited number of service providers who share the same network infrastructure, vision, and design as the vendors. Therefore, many optical access network equipment vendors fail or only have very limited success if a majority of service providers choose not to use their design strategy.
Another problem exists in that service providers tend to be hesitant to adopt new solutions. They are hesitant because they do not desire to be stuck with an equipment vendor""s platform that may not satisfy the needs of their customers, such as enterprises, in a short period of time after they spend tens or hundreds of million dollars for network infrastructure build-up. In addition, problems such as the rate of telecommunication obsolescence, the long cycle of network plans and equipment trials, and the conservative corporate culture in new business are risks for optical access network equipment vendors, in particular selling equipment to service providers. Thus, optical access network equipment vendors need to have contingent plans to sustain their cash flow to survive.
The above noted problems all result from a business model approach which is to build an access network for enterprises from a network service provider point of view. Because of this business model, the access equipment developed is typically based on a network design scheme which combines in one box Layers 1 (physical), 2 (link), 3 (network), and even 4 (transport) design, as well as TDM cross-connect switching, cell switching, packet switching and routing, and many others. This approach may work if the equipment vendor knows what network infrastructure a customer wants. However, this approach is very risky because of the diversity of service providers and their targeted applications. In addition, this box design attempts to be good at every last function, while it is not the best at any one single function. Furthermore, with so many diverse functions built in, these boxes also compete with top breed switches and routers produced by top router market leaders. Thus, it is an up-hill battle for optical access network equipment vendors with this type of business model to provide marketable services and products.
According to a first embodiment, the present invention provides an access device that provides access between an enterprise network and at least one of a metropolitan area network and a wide area network. The access device includes an enterprise area network connection, a controller coupled to the enterprise area network connection, the controller providing Layer 1 and Layer 2 service, and a central office connection coupled to a central office, the central office providing Layer 3 and Layer 4 service. The controller transmits unmapped data across the central office connection to the central office and the central office maps the unmapped data onto a desired format. Furthermore, the controller transmits time division multiplexing (TDM) data, packetized data, video data, and audio data across the central office connection to the central office and the packetized data includes at least one of Ethernet/Fast Ethernet/Gigabit Ethernet data and Asynchronous Transfer Mode data and the TDM data includes at least one of T1, DS1, T3, DS3, STS-1, or SONET data. Additionally, the controller is a first controller, the central office includes a second access device controller, and the first controller transmits data through the central office connection to the second access device located at the central office. The controller receives data from the enterprise area network connection and multiplexes the data received from the enterprise area network connection with other data.
Also, the enterprise area network connection of the access device includes a first enterprise area network connection and the access device further includes a second enterprise area network connection, and the controller receives second data from the second enterprise area network connection and multiplexes the second data with the data received from the first enterprise area network connection. The access device further includes an access device connection that provides a connection to a second access device.
In addition, the central office provides Layer 3 and Layer 4 service to at least one of the metropolitan area network and the wide area network. The controller further includes a timeslot allocation table including timeslot allocation information, and a transmitter coupled to the timeslot allocation table wherein the transmitter transmits data and updated timeslot allocation information in accordance with the timeslot allocation information. The controller receives data from the enterprise area network connection and provides dynamic timeslot allocation for transmitting the data through the central office connection to the central office. Also, the controller receives data from the enterprise area network connection and provides dynamic timeslot allocation for transmitting the data through the second access device connection to the second access device.
The access device further includes a timeslot controller coupled to the timeslot allocation table. The timeslot controller receives updated timeslot allocation information and updates the timeslot allocation table with the updated timeslot allocation information. The updated timeslot allocation information includes information regarding the addition of channels as well as the removal of channels.
According to another embodiment, the present invention provides an access device that provides the connection of a first local area network to a second local area network comprising a first local area network connection providing a connection to a first local area network, a second local area network connection providing a connection to a second local area network, and a controller coupled to the first local area network connection and coupled to the second local area network connection, the controller providing Layer 1 service and Layer 2 service for direct connection of the first local area network to the second local area network without connection to a Layer 3 device. The controller receives data from the first local area network connection and transmits data across the second local area network connection to the second local area network and also transmits TDM data, packetized data, video data, and audio data across the second local area network connection to the second local area network.
Additionally, the access device further includes a central office connection coupled to a central office, the central office providing Layer 3 and Layer 4 service. The central office includes a second access device controller and the controller transmits data through the central office connection to a second access device located at the central office. The access device further includes a second access device connection, wherein the second access device connection provides a connection to a second access device. Also, the central office provides Layer 3 and Layer 4 service to at least one of a metropolitan area network and the wide area network. The controller further includes a timeslot allocation table including timeslot allocation information, and a transmitter coupled to the timeslot allocation table wherein the transmitted transmits data and updated timeslot allocation information in accordance with the timeslot allocation information.
The access device further includes a timeslot controller coupled to the timeslot allocation table, wherein the timeslot controller receives updated timeslot allocation information and updates the timeslot allocation table with the updated timeslot allocation information. The updated timeslot allocation information includes information regarding the addition of channels and information regarding the removal of channels.
According to another embodiment, the present invention provides a method for providing service to a network, the network including a central office, a first local area network, and a second local area network. The method includes providing an access device which is part of a network service provider""s network and transmitting data from the first local area network to the second local area networks through the access device. The data is transmitted through the access device using Layer 1 and Layer 2 services without the requirement of Layer 3 processing. The access device is maintained at a boundary between an enterprise network and a service provider network. The method further includes transmitting data to the central office using Layer 1 and Layer 2 services. The central office performs Layer 3 and Layer 4 processing. The access device is located at the edge of the first local area network and the network service provider""s network. The network service provider""s network includes at least one of a metropolitan area network and a wide area network.
According to another embodiment, the present invention provides a method of operating an access network. The method includes providing Layer 1 and Layer 2 services, and connecting to a service provider that provides Layer 3 and Layer 4 services.
Thus, the present invention provides an optical access network system from the enterprise point of view. This system creates a network infrastructure for both service providers and enterprises, regardless of their targeted architectures and applications. The system includes an access device that incorporates only physical layer (Layer 1) and link layer (Layer 2) functions. Therefore, both service providers and enterprises can independently select top-breed switches, routers, and/or cross-connects to address their target applications without being stuck on particular network architectures and applications.
In addition, using an access device, service providers can seamlessly connect their physical network infrastructure into enterprise networks and provide diversified voice/data/video services at many campus locations of the enterprises. This prevents enterprises from having to worry about network channel aggregation, provision, and management. This also essentially softens the hard boundary created between service providers and enterprises based on conventional optical access equipment. Service providers also benefit from the access device by not locking in expensive Layer 3 and 4 equipment in the beginning of network build-up. They can selectively incorporate Layer 3 and 4 equipment such as switches, routers, and/or cross-connects at the right time and at the right locations for the right application.
Additionally, the access device addresses real-time high-quality fall-motion audio/visual/data transmission applications such as distance learning for K-12 school districts, universities, and many businesses, security surveillance at city/state/federal government facilities, utilities, and many businesses, videoconferencing at hospital complexes, manufacturing facilities and the like, broadcast quality audio/video distribution at entertainment facilities, TV stations, movie postproduction houses, and the like. This creates new revenue streams for service provides providing real-time audio/visual/data transmission services under their network system.